A variety of machines, such as loaders and haulers, operate at a worksite. During operation, based on tasks assigned to the machines, a geography of the worksite may change on a regular basis. This may cause a location of load zones and dump zones to correspondingly change based on the variations in the topography.
It may be challenging to track and monitor activities of all machines operating at the worksite for monitoring changes in operations at the worksite, and for tracking loading and hauling events at the worksite. This in turn may make it difficult to accurately track productivity of the machines. Further, some systems depend upon knowledge of load and dump locations to compute number of events or cycles. It may be difficult to obtain such information beforehand. Moreover, sometimes, mixed fleets of machines operate at the worksite, making it difficult to obtain detailed system information for accurately tracking activities of these machines at the worksite. Currently known systems have many hardware components and require a lot of information to operate, making these systems difficult to install, cumbersome, and expensive.
United States Published Application Number 2013/0304545 describes a system for integrated asset management. Information from a first reporting source about an asset is received. In addition, information is received about the asset from a second reporting source. Inspection information about the asset is received from a first enabled device. A database is then populated with the information from the first reporting source, the information from the second reporting source, and the inspection information from the first enabled device, such that the information from the first reporting source, the information from the second reporting source, and the inspection information from the first enabled device can be collected or accessed in an integrated manner from the database for use by a client information system.